Off Screen!
by 666random4life
Summary: They have finally finished filming the show kuroko no now all thats left is to do the character Kise wants to sing with kuroko but aomine gets to do a duet first! Kise gets jealous of course and now he wants to do a song with his kurokocchi! Kikuro kisekuroko kurokokise kuroki kurokise kisekuro


This is an AU where they are all actors and singing for KnB character songs okay :D

* * *

"Ready Kise-san?" ask the producer. Kise simply nodded. "Okay," the producer sat down in his chair. "Perfect Copy take one."

"That talkative behavior, I will take it with just one gaze

"it's a joke right is that all you have? show me something that is worth copying

"The ins and outs of an image it doesn't matter from where

"it's stimulating

"perfect copy? no no it's more than that

"for a moment it'll be mine

"it's your style no no it is mine now

"I'll return it sharper than the hazy original

"A play that looks fun if it isn't like that then there's no competition

"It'll bore me if it's ordinary hurry and fire me up

"isn't it already unsatisfying to know who will win and who will lose

"you'll be surprised

"unreadable? no no that's not possible

"for a moment it's complete

"its too late it's not surprising anymore

"if the original can't be beaten then what's next

"the ins and outs of an image it doesn't matter from where

"I want to see it

"perfect copy? no no it's more than that

"for a moment it'll be mine

"it's your style no no it is mine now

"natural confusion

"unreadable? no no that's not possible

"for a moment it's complete

"its too late it's not surprising anymore

"I'll return it sharper than the hazy original

The music stopped and Kise took off his headphones. "Great job Kise-san that was perfect, you can take a break now." Said his producer giving Kise a thumbs up.

Kise gave her a smile and walked out of the recording room. He headed straight down the hall to the waiting room. He sighed. He was so bored, that song was just too easy for him to sing, he needed something more difficult something that would get his heart racing. Something that was like- he stopped when he saw the bluenet boy. His face did a complete 360, from being bored to ecstatic, super super happy. "Kurokocchi!" He glomped onto the boy before he could use his misdirection to escape from the older boy's hold. "Did you hear me singing? Producer-cchi said I did perfect!" Kise said smiling, hoping the boy was there listening to him sing.

Kuroko kept his usual poker face, "No, sorry. I was too busy memorizing the lyrics to future line."

Kise pouted, he was upset. His beloved Kurokocchi never listened to him sing. "So mean!" he proclaimed and started crying, finally releasing the other. Suddenly he felt a pat on his head. Kise opened his eyes and saw Kuroko on his tip-toes with his hand on Kise's head.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun maybe next time," Kuroko said with a soft smile.

Kise's face started to turn red but Kuroko didn't notice for he was walking past Kise to record his own song.

After he got his face to return to its original color Kise walked back to the recording studio. He wanted to hear Kuroko sing, he always wants to hear him sing, but most of all he wants to sing with Kuroko.

He reached the end of the hall and opened the door to where he could listen to Kuroko sing. He sat down on the empty stool and listened. 'ah,' he thought, 'Kurokocchi always sing so beautifully. Always sings from the heart.'

The music suddenly stopped, "okay Kuroko-san that's enough for today we can try again tomorrow." said Kuroko's producer.

"EH!? Why!?" asked Kise surprised. "That was perfect!"

"No," said Kuroko's producer. "He didn't hit all the notes like how we wanted him too."

Kise frowned, 'that's unfair. Kurokocchi sang with his heart it shouldn't matter if he got all the notes right or not.'

Kuroko sighed and exited the room, Kise did the same. They both walked out of the building. Kuroko turned around, "Goodbye Kise-kun. I'll see you next week?" Kuroko asked.

Kise nodded, "yup. Bye-bye Kurokocchi." He smiled widely and waved as they both went their separate ways.

* * *

*Next Week*

* * *

"WHAT!" Kise screamed in total shocked.

All the other generation of miracles covered their ears at the loud scream, including Kuroko.

"You heard me," Aomine smirked. "I get to sing a song together with Tetsu."

"Is this true Kurokocchi!?" Kise looked quickly at Kuroko. His hopes got crushed when Kuroko nodded yes. 'No way! I was suppose to be the first one to sing a duet with Kurokocchi!' he thought as he started crying.

"Shut up Kise! Sheesh…" Aomine rolled his eyes at the crying blonde. The said blonde didn't shut up, he just continued crying. "Come on Tetsu let's go to the recording studio together and start practicing." Aomine walked away with Kuroko right behind him.

Kise stopped crying and stormed to the entire generation's manger, Momoi. "Momocchi! We need to talk!" yelled Kise as he slammed Momoi's office door open.

"Ki-chan! Hi what is it?" she asked smiling.

"Why did Aominecchi get a duet with Kurokocchi before me!" Kise demanded.

"Eh?" Momoi blinked. She didn't know why Kise was so mad about it. "Isn't it obvious? It's because they are best friends."

Kise started crying again. "But me and Kurokocchi are best friends too!" he whined.

Momoi didn't know how to respond to that, everyone except Kise knew that wasn't true but when you were to tell him that he would get into a depressed state that he couldn't get out of for weeks. "I promise you will have a duet with Tetsu-kun too just be patient." she said with a soft smile.

Kise frowned but said quietly, "okay" and walked out of the office.

That week Kise didn't listen to Kuroko singing at all.

* * *

"Good job Tetsu!" Aomine held up his fist.

Kuroko smiled and bumped it with his own.

Kise just glared at Aomine.

Kuroko noticed the glare and looked at Kise; however, whenever he looked at Kise to catch him glaring at Aomine, Kise quickly looked away.

The three were all outside of the recording studio, "Come on Tetsu let's walk home together." Kise started glaring daggers into Aomine's back.

Kuroko looked back at Kise, who quickly turned away, and then Aomine. "I think I will walk home with Kise-kun today," he said.

"HUH!"

"EH!"

Kuroko nodded, "yes I'd like to walk home with Kise-kun today if that's okay with the both of you."

"Tsk." Aomine frowned. He glared at Kise, "Fine, but if Kise does anything to MY Tetsu he will pay." Kise nodded though mentally though, 'wrong Aominecchi Kurokocchi is MINE!' Aomine grunted and started walking home as Kuroko and Kise walked in the opposite direction.

"…"

"…"

'It's too quiet!' thought Kise as he walked with Kuroko. 'I need to think of something to talk about!' Kise then said, "so how's the duet with Aominecchi going?" Kise voice was bitter.

Kuroko noticed the tone of Kise's voice and was a bit perplexed but he didn't question why. "It is going alright," he stated.

Kise just looked straight ahead, "ah…" he said with his bored face. In truth he was glad it was just alright and nothing more than that but he didn't want Kuroko to know his true thoughts.

Kuroko stopped, and once Kise noticed he stopped too and turned around to face Kuroko. "What is it?" Kise asked.

"I can tell your jealous, you are bad at hiding it."

Kise gulped. 'how did Kurokocchi find out!' he thought he hid it perfectly.

"But you don't need to be jealous Kise-kun because I lo-" a loud car horn went off. When it finally stopped all Kise heard next was "you."

'lo? Loath!? Does Kurokocchi loath me!? What!? Why!?' Kise felt like crying again.

Kuroko sighed and glared at the street filled with cars. His cheeks were red and hot.

Kise didn't notice for he was too busy thinking of why his Kurokocchi would loath him.

After a while they reached Kise's house. "Well I guess this is goodbye for today." Kise said sadly. He wish he could spend more time with Kuroko; however, there was no doubt in his mind Kuroko would just head straight home.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye for today." Kuroko said, his face unreadable as always. "I could stay the night. If you would let me that is."

Kise's face froze. After a moment Kise just glomped onto Kuroko. "Of course you can stay the night!"

Kuroko simply smiled. "Alright I'm glad."

Kise grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled him to his house. "this is the first time you'll be in my house! I'm so excited!"

Kuroko, still smiling, nodded.

They entered Kise's room, "here's my room sorry for the mess." he said however it was clean.

Kuroko examined the room, it was a basic room with two bookshelves on the wall, a bed, a table in the middle, and basketball and his own modeling pictures on the walls.

Kise walked with Kuroko to his bed and sat down on it. Kuroko did the same. They were still holding hands. Kise was happy when he noticed that, he thought Kuroko would pull away as soon as he could.

His happiness quickly went away when Kuroko pulled his hand away. "How are your songs? Are you doing well?" Kuroko asked glancing at Kise.

"Yup," replied Kise. "Producer-cchi says I do a great job each day."

"I know-," Kuroko stopped himself.

"Eh? How would Kurokocchi know if you weren't there?" Kise asked tilting his head to the side.

Kuroko's face turned a faint shade of red, "I've been listening to you sing the past week."

Kise's face went hot and his smile grew even wider than ever before. "Kurokocchi!" he glomped onto Kuroko.

Kuroko wasn't expecting the glomp and went from sitting to lying on the bed. "Kise-kun…" Kuroko tried pushing Kise off but could not. "Could you get off of me."

"No way!" Kise snuggled closer to Kuroko. He couldn't get up for if he did Kuroko would see his blushing face. 'That would be too embarrassing!' Kise thought.

Kuroko sighed and looked away, "Kise-kun…"

"Yes?" replied Kise, still hiding his face in Kuroko's shirt.

"…You're heavy get off or else I'll do a ignite pass on you."

"Eh! So mean!" Kise then got off of Kuroko by rolling over on the other side of the bed. He kept his face hidden by facing the opposite direction of Kuroko.

The room was silent for a moment before Kuroko whispered, "I'm glad that I had met you, Kise-kun."

Kise's face then lit up like a Christmas tree. He thrusts his face into his hands, embarrassed, super embarrassed. "I'm happy to have met you, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko smiled and sat up. "So you don't hate me?" Kuroko asked, his face back to a stoic expression.

Kise removed his hands from his face and looked at Kuroko confused. "Why would I hate you?"

"…You haven't been coming to listen to me sing so I thought that you hated me for having a duet with Aomine-kun."

Kise shook is head no multiple times. "No! I hate the idea of you singing with Aominecchi but I love you!"

Both of their faces went red when Kise said those last three words.

"I…" Kuroko paused and looked at Kise's eager eyes hoping Kuroko would also say those words. "ignite pass."

"Wha-" Kise got hit in the stomach with the ignite pass. Kise held his stomach in pain.

Kuroko got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Kise-kun shouldn't say such words so easily." He turned to look at Kise, "those words should only be used on a special person."

Kise gritted his teeth and ran to Kuroko before he exited the room. Grabbing Kuroko's wrist he shouted, "BUT I DO LOVE YOU!"

Kuroko's face went red but Kise's face stayed his natural color. "I love you Kurokocchi." Kise said this time softer and kinder.

Kuroko avoided looking at Kise and pulled his wrist away. "I-I'm going home," he stuttered as he walked away.

* * *

Kise was sitting in Momoi's office depressed. His head laying on her desk.

"What's wrong Ki-chan?" asked Momoi only to get a groan in return. "I thought you would be happy after finally getting not just one but two songs with Tetsu-kun."

Kise's head lifted just to see the paper with the song titles. The first song they were to sing was called Time Machine Ga Nakutatte and the other was Tsugi Au Hi Made. He layed his head down on her desk again.

Momoi pouted, "Stop being depressed or get out Ki-chan!"

Kise did the latter and walked out of her office, Momoi was still pouting upset she couldn't do anything to help him.

* * *

Kise and Kuroko stood together side by side in the recording studio.

"Okay," said Kise's producer. "Let's start with Time Machine Ga Nakutatte."

The music began to play.

"Ah~ I'm glad that I met you." sang Kise flatly.

"Yes, same here. I'm happy to have met everyone too." sang Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi yeah…" said Kise.

"Stop!" Said Kise's producer. "Kise you weren't energetic enough once more from the beginning."

They tried seven times.

"Okay let's take a break." said Kuroko's producer sighing.

"Wait." said Kuroko. "Once more, please."

The two producers looked at each other before nodding, "alright."

Before the music started to play for the eighth time Kuroko stood on his tip-toes and whispered, "I love Kise-kun."

Kise's face went red and looked at Kuroko. He couldn't tell if what Kuroko said was the truth or not. "Prove it." he said slightly sad that Kuroko would go to such lengths to get him to sing well.

Kuroko bit his lip, "I have never kissed anyone before."

Kise raised an eyebrow wondering how that was proving Kuroko loved him. Suddenly he felt warm lips touch his own. It felt nice and gentle, when Kuroko pulled away Kise frowned wanting it to last longer.

Kuroko, blushing, looked up at Kise, "Would I have given my first kiss to someone I didn't love?" The answer was obvious.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Kurokocchi!" Kise hugged Kuroko tightly.

Kuroko sighed and glanced at the two flabbergasted producers. His face went a brighter red when he realized they saw him do that. He quickly pushed Kise away. "Let's sing together, alright?" Kise nodded.

It took a total of 18 tries before they stopped for the day because Kuroko kept stumbling over his words each time he looked at Kise and have his face heat up again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! please Review!


End file.
